


Hot & Steamy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fucking Hot Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beer, Biting, Blackouts, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Butts, Claiming, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Suck/Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, Dom/sub, Drama, Drinking, Drunkenness, Edible Body Paint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Fantasy, Flogging, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kinky, Kissing, Large Breasts, Leather, Leather Kink, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Reminiscing, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Haze/Sexual Spells, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Slow Dancing, Soap/Bubbles, Spanking, Sponge Bath/Sponge Baths, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vacation, Voyeurism, Whipping, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decided to accept the gift that is offered to him, Will it work out?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, & this is whereKnow What I Want, When I Want Itleaves off.*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny “Danno” Williams (Implied) (Past), Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fucking Hot Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597174
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Danny decided to accept the gift that is offered to him, Will it work out?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, & this is where **_Know What I Want, When I Want It_** leaves off.*

“He is a fine hunk of specimen, Isn’t he, _**Baby**_ ?”, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins cooed seductively to Danny, as she stalks Commander Steve McGarrett, like he was prey. She smacks an ample asscheek, & gives it a pinch. His erection even bigger, by that, & by Detective Danny “Danno” gaze on his naked form.

“He sure is”, The Blond answered softly, as he continued to watch on. The Naval Beauty mouths at the former seal’s neck, while her hand travels down his body, & possessively grasps his cock, which made Steve moaned out in absolute pleasure.

“Yes, Oh yes, Cath, Yes !”, The _ **Five-O Commander**_ exclaimed in an euphoric tone, as she was lightly stroking his cock, teasing it to it’s point. Ignoring the hunky man, The Brunette Beauty asked him this, never stopping what she was doing to Steve, she looked at Danny, as she was doing what she was doing to Steve.

“You wished that this is you, Don’t you ?”, She asked with a smirk, He just nodded in response. “Are you gonna join us ?”, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, “Yes, I am”, The Dark-Haired couldn’t take the foreplay anymore, He did his fun on her.

He grabbed her, & turned her around towards him, & pulled her towards him, They began to dance slowly, & sensually, He ripped her blouse open, & tore it off of her body. He mouths her mounds, that are encased in her lacy bra, They were putting on a show for the shorter man.

They finally broke up their fun, & they went to Danny, & each took a hold of his hands into their own. They went upstairs to the bedroom, & got him on it, They each took a half of his shirt, buttons were going everywhere. They don’t care, as they were teasing, & torturing his nipples, & every inch of skin revealed to him.

Danny felt like he was in an haze between the fun that they were having, & drinking. He just surrendered to his new lovers, as they were working their way down his body, He was so out of it, He didn’t realize that he lost his pants, & he blacked out.


	2. Chapter One:

Danny woke up, & realized what had happened, Before he could even make a move, He found that he waa handcuffed to the bed, Steve held him down with his upper body, & covered his mouth with his hands, while Catherine had a glint in her eyes, as she whipped the sheet that covered him off of him.

The Blond was naked as the day was he was born. He whimpered, as he was enjoying the scenario. “Mmmmm, Good Morning, Baby, It’s time for us to have breakfast, So, Enjoy it”, She went down on him, The Loudmouth Detective screamed through Steve’s hands, as she was doing this.

“Shhhh, Danno, You are okay, We got you, It’s okay, Enjoy it all”, The Hunky Brunette said soothingly, The Former _**Intelligence Officer**_ was working him like a pro. When, She licked the underline of the cock, He screamed out his pleasure, & released his cum down her throat. He blacked out, as she was doing this.

Steve & Catherine leered at the body in front of them hungrily, & they just smiled, as they watched him sleep peacefully. “He is adorable, when he is like this”, The Naval Beauty said softly, as she caressed his cheek. Steve agreed, & said this, “He sure is, Danno needs to be loved, We are the right people to do it”, as he mirrored her gesture on his other cheek.

They quickly sponge bathed him, & made sure that he was comfortable, & they waited for him to wake up. Danny woke up, & slowly smiled at his lovers, “Hey,” He croaked out, as he furthered relaxed into the bed. “How are you, Danno ?”, The Former Seal asked with a smile of his own. Catherine smiled too, as she looked at him, as they got comfortable too.

“I was wondering, Why me ?, Why do you want me ?”, The Shorter Man asked sadly, as he looked between the two of them. “You are so perfect”, Steve said to him, as he kissed him on the top of his head. “We want you, Cause you have the biggest heart”, Catherine added. Danny knew that they wouldn’t lie, & he felt better.

“I am gonna go, & make breakfast for us”, She got up, & slipped on her robe, while giving the guys a view of her luscious body. She looked over at them, & asked, “Like what you see ?”, & she sashayed out of the room. They just chuckled, as a response.

Steve just comforted him, as they waited for Catherine to come back with their breakfast, “You are safe, Danno, Especially with us, Danno, Please know that”, as he cuddled him against his body. Danny knew that, & he felt safe, & trust his lovers with his life.


	3. Chapter Two:

Danny felt like he could do anything, If he is near Steve, & Catherine. He was feeling much better, as he was lying in Steve’s arms. His Seal was doing his thing, Protecting him like always, He is feeling Catherine’s warmth, Every time that he is around her. But, Something is still bothering him, & he wants to discuss it, before they move on to the next step.

Catherine came back with their food, she set the tray down. The Beauty made a show of stripping out of her robe, The Guys’ mouths practically drooled over her body. Then, She brought it with her, & joined her. They ate in silence, til Danny spoke up, Steve & Catherine gave him their full attention.

“What is this ?, Is this a one night stand ?”, The Shorter Man asked feeling shy now. “No, This is a new important relationship, That I want to invest in”, Steve answered, & the former seal hoped that he believes him, when he says this. Catherine backs him up, & the naval beauty says this to him as a response.

“I know that you had been hurt in the past, But, Believe us, We are **_so_** into this, Just as much as you are”, Catherine lightly kissed him, & bit his lip. Danny kissed her back, & moaned, as Steve was lightly playing with his cock, After they put the tray to the side. The heat had risen in the room, & they didn’t mind one bit.

They were fucking each other, & matching each other rhythm for rhythm. Then, They had the _**Five-O Commander**_ as their victim, & love hearing him scream his sexual pleasure. The Men didn’t let Catherine off the hook, & the beauty was going crazy with desire. They were flushed, panting, & sweaty from their “activities”, They had round two in the shower, & were finally tired afterwards.

“How about a vacation ?”, Catherine suggested, after they cleaned up, & got in bed. “What do you have in mind ?”, Steve asked interested in her proposal. “Yeah, Spill”, The Shorter Man asked, encouraging her to lay out her plan. He was interested too, in what she has to say. He wants her to come to him with anything.

“I got a cabin in Maui, Private, & not too far away, I think it’s the perfect way to recharge our batteries”, The Beauty said. “It _does_ sound perfect”. Danny said agreeing, & Steve agreed, & said, “It does, Make the arrangements”, She kissed & hugged them both, & thanked them too. She organized everything that they need for their trip in her mind.

They had a nice day together, They walked hand in hand at the **_Farmer’s Market_** , where they were looking for fresh groceries. The Couple felt better, knowing where they stand with each other, Plus, It makes working with one another much easier, They went with their day without a care in the world.

Work went smooth that week, & by the end of it, Steve, Catherine, & Danny headed towards the cabin. “Wow, This place is amazing !”, Steve said, as he exclaimed in amazement. He & Danny took in everything, & loved it all. “We **_can_** definitely relax here”, Danny said with a smile, The Others agreed, as they went on to get settled in.


	4. Chapter Three:

A little bit after they settled in, & were done unpacking, Steve decided to go to the beach, that was found behind the cabin, He was itching to relieve the energy that is burning inside of him. He decided to put on a show of putting on his boardshorts, Danny slapped him on the ass, & said, "You are such a tease". Catherine traced a circle around his nipple, & said seductively, **"Don't be late, ** _Scrumptious Stud_** , Dinner **_will be_** ready soon"**. Steve said with a smirk, "You're a bad influence", & they kissed a little bit with tongue.

He gave the same treatment to Danny, & he was glad to see him being a little bit bolder. "Mmmm, Danno, You called me a "tease", Don't be afraid to show that glorious golden skin of yours, while you are here", as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. They shared one more kiss, where the blond lightly bit his lip. Then, He seductively made his way down to the beach, where he could get his swim on. Catherine was hot, & bothered by the scene, managed to get her libido under control. She went up to him, & pressed her body against his.

"Why don't we go for a walk ?", She said purring, as she teased the bulge of his pants. Danny moaned, as he nodded "yes", as a response. He would do anything that she wanted, & asked. They linked their arms together, & went for a walk. They explored their little area, & they found a meadow, She pushed him down, & then she straddled him. She ripped open his shirt, & feasted upon his upper body. Then, She feasted on his little nipples, as she worked her way down. She wants to show him, Show him that it's okay to go even bolder, than he had.

They were fucking like they haven't fucked before, He was feeling like a feast, & he loved all of the licks, teasing, & bites that was bestowed upon him. He returned the favor to the beauty in front of him. He tortured her luscious titties, & sweet center, as he was matching her rhythm for rhythm, as they grinded against each other. Then, They were tired, & spent. "God, That was amazing", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he regaining his composure. Catherine agreed, & said, "It sure was", as they were fixing each other up, as they were ready to head back to the cabin, & Steve.

As soon as they were back to the cabin, The _**Five-O Commander**_ was done with his workout routine, & he smirked, as he saw the condition that his lovers was in, & said, "It looked like you guys had fun", & they all gathered together. "Let's have a shower together", The Hunky Brunette said, as he wrapped a towel around himself, & he went straight inside to the cabin. Catherine, & Danny followed him, & they went to get ready for their dinner. They are gonna relax, & have some fun on their vacation.

That night, They found a great club/restaurant, **_La Vida_** , where they have the most awesome seafood, & the hottest music of the island. Steve, & Danny were bumping, & grinding each other. Catherine was getting hot, & bothered by it, as she was fingering herself. The Brunette loved to see her men looking all hot, & bothered. By the end of the night, They were all over each other, as they were making their way back to the cabin. Their hot night is gonna continue. They broke through the door, stripping off their clothes, as they were fucking around the house, as they were making it to the bedroom.

Their passion had heated up the room, & they went on like nothing had happened. Danny was getting sandwiched by his lovers, & he was loving every moment of it. He was getting his cock sucked by Catherine, & his nipples were being tortured by his super seal. It was glorious, as they switched positions, & they went on, til they fell asleep at dawn. Danny never wanted this moment to end. It waa a late morning, The Threesome Couple were up, & ready to go, They can't wait to continue their vacation.

They had a late brunch at a cafe, & checked out the little shops, so they can bring home some gifts. It was just a perfect day, Danny loved the market, cause he wanted to cook a nice meal for his lovers, as he was shopping around, while Steve, & Catherine were doing their own shopping. He knew that he found the two people he was compatible with, & most in love with. The Loudmouth Detective was very happy, & he is not gonna mess it up.


	5. Chapter Four:

Danny's dinner was a success, Steve & Catherine loved everything that he did for them, & took the time to do it. They were very impressed with the blond detective, & appreciates everything that he brings into the relationship.

“I am glad that you liked everything, You guys deserved the very best from me, You took a risk, & a chance on me, I am forever grateful”, The Blond said, as he smiled at them, Cause he did something that made him happy. Steve said, as he smiled at him.

“It was just beautiful, Danno, You are the most thoughtful person on this planet”, The Former Seal said, as he leaned in, & kissed him. Catherine added, “You are worth it, We believe in love, & that everyone deserves to be loved, & experience it”, The Beauty concluded as she kissed him too.

They had another relaxing evening, & it was just perfect thing added to their vacation. “Mmmm, Let’s make this a tradition, Shall we ?”, Steve asked, as he took a sip of beer. Catherine agreed, & said, “I like the sound of that”, Danny said, “I will make the arrangements every year”, & they continued on with their night.

One particular night, Danny & Steve were having quality time, Catherine was gonna bring one of the boys’ biggest fantasies to life. She got the cabin all set up, & ready, so they will be surprised, when they come home. She got on her sexiest lingerie, & posed seductive, as she waits for her men to come home.

“Wow, You look fantastic, Hon, Sexy as hell”, Danny said, as he was picking his jaw off of the ground, & was speechless. “Smoking hot”, The _**Five-O Commander**_ concurred with his male lover. They went right to her, & they all three-way kissed right then, & there, Catherine got right down to business.

“I am here to fulfill your every wish, desire, & fantasy. Whatever you want, It’s yours”, The Former _**Intelligence Officer**_ said, as she informed them, “Anything ?”, The Shorter Man asked “Anything”, & she began to deliver on the sexual skills, that she has up her sleeve.

They got out of their outfits, & they were grinding against each other, Moans, & groans were being heard. Steve pushed into Danny, who was pushing into Catherine, The Naval Beauty had a grip on them, as they were fucking each other wildly, like rabbits, Not letting up on each other. They fell asleep on the bed, & in each others’ arms that peaceful night.

The Next Night, Danny was dressed in leather pants, Steve was gagged, & stark-naked like the day he was born. Catherine was wearing a leather corset outfit, & was smacking a flogger against her hand. “Mmmm, You look simply scrumptious just like our hunky man here”, She purred to him, as he comes into the room.

Steve was blindfolded, & his arms were pulled out straight, Legs were spread wide. “We are gonna have some fun”, She slapped his leather clad ass, as she went by him. “Just a little advice, H e likes a little slap, & tickle, Also a nibble to his balls”, She winked, & wiggled her eyebrows at him, & then smirked at him.


	6. Chapter Five:

“Mmmmmm”, Steve mumbles through the ball gag, as he was getting hard by the actions, that was about to happen to him. Catherine was looking edible, & Danny was a sight in leather pants. He was ready for the next step. “ ** _Baby_** , Ready for a **_hot_** night ?”, she purred seductively into his ear. Steve just nodded in response to her question.

She flogged him on the ass, The _**Five-O Commander**_ was moaning out in pleasure, as she struck him again, & again. Danny was get a hard, as he was watching his lover receive his punishment. Danny was enjoying himself, He loves to see his man like this, & being submissive.

Steve moaned out, “More, I want more”, as she caressed his asscheeks afterwards, & Catherine smirked, & nodded to the shorter man, so he could have his fun too. The Blond licked, teased, & nibbled on each of his nipples. He caresses his golden skin, as he stalked him like he was prey.

Catherine unhooked the former seal, & said, “I want you to put a show on for me, Make it good, Got it ?”, The Two Men nodded, & they went towards the bed, The Blond pulled out his cock from his pants, Steve immediately licked him off, & bring him pleasure. Catherine pulled off her bottoms, & began to finger, & touch herself, as she watched.

The _**Five-O Commander**_ pulled off those menacing leather pants off, & they began to fuck each other mercilessly. They were giving each other handjobs, & blowjobs, As they proceeded with the anal. They played with each other, & it was a hot sight for Catherine, as she continued to pleasure herself.

Then, They did oral, which had both men screaming out in pleasure, Catherine decided to join in on the fun. She stripped off her corset, & joined her lovers on the bed, where the room really got heated. They made the bed rock back, & forth, as they continued their “activities”. The Men worship their lady’s body.

The Naval Beauty moaned out, as her playmates were having fun with her breast, & nipples. They had her spread-legged, & lapping her sweet center, & eating her out in the process. Then, She outsmarted them, & returned the favor. They weren’t letting up on each other, as they were pushing their limits.

Suddenly, Catherine had a surprise for them, & it was edible chocolate body paint, They put all over themselves, & each other, The Threesome Couple had round two of sex, & ate, licked, & nibbled the desired treat off of each other’s body. It was so fun, & an exciting way to spice up their relationship.

They quickly cleaned their mess, & changed the sheets. The Men ushered her into the shower, & the bathroom, & shower heated up immediately. Round Three happened right then, & there. They went on, til they were tired, & spent. They shut the shower off, & dried off, The Couple headed straight to the bedroom.

They decided not to bother with pajamas, as they got into the spacious bed, & they cuddled up against each other. “What’s wrong, Baby ?”, Catherine asked the blond, as they settled in for the night. “What is Rachel gonna say when I tell her about the three of us, & our new relationship ?”, He asked, as he but his lip with worry.

“We are gonna back you up, like always, She won’t give you any trouble”, Steve said, as he was feeling confident about that. “If she does, We will be ready for her, & whatever she throws at us”, Catherine said, as she kissed the top of his head. Danny felt much better, as they fell asleep holding each other.


	7. Chapter Six: Epilogue:

The rest of their vacation went perfectly, as they did all of the activities that was offered, & they were having fun, like they planned on doing. Steve was getting admirers, Every time that he went to the beach, It didn't bother Danny, or Catherine, Cause they don't get or do jealousy. It went like that, til their time was up on vacation.

One particular day on the beach, Catherine saw that their blond was a little bit more relaxed, & distressed after he told him what was on his mind, The Naval Beauty said, "It's nice to see you so relaxed", Steve added, by saying this, "You are like a different person", & they each kissed him deeply, & passionately. "I realized that I have nothing to worry about", The Shorter Man said smiling, & relaxing along with his lovers.

Before they left the cabin, Steve, Catherine, & Danny put a down payment for their next visit, Catherine was glad that it was happening, Danny was very glad that they had a vacation spot. The **_Five-O Commander_** was very glad, cause he wants to make his lovers happy, for anything in the world. He was looking forward to do traditions with them in the future. They checked the cabin one more time, & they left for the airport, & to go home too.

A limo was arranged for them to take them home, & the silence was perfect, cause it gave them time to think, & it didn't take them long to get their house. As soon as they got inside, Everyone shouted, "SURPRISE !!!!!", They were surrounded by their ohana, & friends. They joined in the fun, & relaxed. The Couple could just be themselves, & not worry for a change. The party was the perfect way to end the time that they had off.

A couple of days later, They met Rachel at a restaurant, She greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. "What's going on ?", The British Lady asked, as she gave them her full attention. "I just want to tell you, That we are together", Danny said, as he was looking at her nervously. Rachel was shocked to see the way that he was acting. She puts a hand on top of his, & looks at the three of them.

"You can't help who to love", She said with a smile, She said to them, "I am glad that you found each other", She then turned to Danny, "Our relationship didn't work out, or our reconciliation, I am glad that we are friends, I want us to be friends," The Blond answered softly, "Me too". She continued on saying, "We will make a new custody arrangement for the kids". The British Lady said smiling to Steve, & Catherine, She said, "Welcome to parenthood", The Three of them smiled at each other, & her, as they relaxed, & have lunch together.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
